


Sleeping With the Enemy

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Indentity Change, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia flees her abusive husband by faking her death.  She takes refuge clear across the country in a small town in upstate New York called Shield and she falls in love with the chief of police, Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With the Enemy

It was a beautiful wedding between Natalia Romanov and Alexei Shostakov. His family adored her and she adored them. It was a fairy tale wedding for their son's princess. It was in all the papers and all of high society was there. She was in love with him and he loved her. They honeymooned in Paris, France because she had never been. For three weeks, she was the happiest person on Earth. Alexei was kind, gentle, warm and loving. Then they came back. Alexei's new job took them to a coastal city in upper California and they lived in a beach house by the water, Natalia's fear for the water was never taken into account when Alexei purchased it. When she questioned him, he smacked her across the face for the first time. It wouldn't be the last. The first year of marriage was the hardest on her. 

Alexei had a way he wanted the house to be. Everything in it's place, straight and together. If it wasn't, he would hit her. Natalia had no friends or family to turn to. Her mother in law was in the same way she was and she couldn't help her. Alexei was like his father, cruel, abusive. He stopped making love to her and it was always rough sex, to a ominous piece of classical music that sent chills down her back whenever he put it onto the stereo. She prayed each time that she wouldn't get pregnant. Her mother in law told her that it was only a matter of time before she did get pregnant and that she was to accept the inevitable. She was to be in the marriage for a long time. Natalia refused to become like her mother in law.

She began to plan her escape.

The first part of her plan was for to get a job. A small one that wouldn't interfere with her house wife work. Alexei allowed her to get a part time job at a local bookstore. She only worked three days a week and store owner only paid her $50 each week for it. Since it was very little money in Alexei's eyes, he let her keep it, rather than take it away. That was his first mistake.

The second part of her plan was to learn how to swim. Every morning on the days she worked, she would stop into the YMCA before work and take part in the morning swim lessons. She got pretty good at it. Once they were done, she would go into work and then go home. Nobody suspected anything. 

The third part of her plan was to see a new doctor outside of town. That part was trickier, but when her husband had to leave the country for work, she jumped at the chance. Her out of town doctor inserted an IUD into her uterus and told her to come back if she felt any discomfort. 

For four years, she bid her time. She saved her money, visited her doctor and kept at her swimming lessons at the pool. She pretended to be the devoted wife to her husband. Her father in law was getting suspicious about there not being any grandchildren yet. It was at that time, her opportunity presented itself. Alexei came in from talking with the neighbor at the beach. “Our summer neighbor, invited us to go sailing with him tonight,” he said.

“Sailing?” Natalia asked putting some flowers out. “I..” She seemed hesitant, but this was a good chance she couldn't pass up.

“I won't take no for an answer, Natalia,” he said.

“All right. It's fine.”

“You'll have a life jacket on and there's no storm tonight. It'll be fine,” Alexei said.

“Yes, of course. I would love to go,” she said with a smile.

They had only been out on the water for fifteen minutes, when an unexpected squall produced itself. “I thought the weather was suppose to be clear!” Alexei shouted over the wind.

“I'm going to kill that weather man!” the neighbor, Ben, shouted back and Alexei chuckled. He looked over at Natalia who clung to the boat. 

“It's all right, darling. We're going to turn around and head back,” he said and she nodded frantically. Unfortunately, the weather grew worse as they turned the boat around. The waves got bigger, the wind got faster and rain began to pour. “It's all right, love!” Alexei shouted.

“Alexei, the sail has to come down, or it'll get ripped to shreds!” Ben shouted as the small boat was rocked back and forth by the waves. Alexei left Natalia's side to help Ben get the sails down. Natalia gasped out when thunder ripped through the night. Just then a huge waved hit the boat and it tipped over. Alexei hit his head on the mast when the boat lurched and he groaned. When he came out of it, he looked back to check on Natalia. She was gone. 

“Natalia!” he shouted. “Ben, Natalia's gone!” he shouted. Ben looked overboard, but he couldn't see. It was too dark and the sea was too rough to see. “Natalia!!!” Alexei shouted. “Natalia!!!” A red flare went up to signal for help and a coast guard ship found them. “My wife cannot swim! Please, you must find her!!”

Some distance away, at a buoy, Natalia clung to it as she watched the coast guard pick up her husband and the neighbor. She let go of the buoy and began to swim away from the toward home. The line of light along the shore told her she was getting close and she saw the one she had knocked out a few days ago. She swam as hard as she could toward the blacked out spot. 

Natalia coughed up sea water as she crawled onto the beach. She let out sigh of relief as she stood up and headed to the boardwalk. She was almost free. The storm continued to rage outside as she ran into the house. She went into the bathroom and turned on the light. She reached up above in the alcove and found her go bag. Inside were a changed of clothes that she quickly put onto her wet body. She would look different in a simple pair of jeans, shirt, shoes and sweatshirt. She took a pair of scissors and cut a chunk of her red, curly hair off. She tossed the hair into the toilet and flushed it, making sure it went down before getting her hair up in a ponytail and she threw on a black wig. She straightened it out before working on getting her ring off her finger. She had it on for nearly five years. It was a little tight before she finally managed to get it off. She tossed it into the toilet and flushed it. She put everything back where it was and dried the floor with a towel she had her bag. She wasn't taking anything from the house. She had to leave some things behind, but it helped that she was an orphan when she met Alexei. The only thing she had of value was the necklace she was wearing. It was all she had of her mother's and her husband would think she was wearing it when she 'died'. 

Natalia boarded a bus and as it drove away into the night, the coast guard was searching for her. “Please, we must get more boats out here and search,” Alexei said to the captain “More boats.” Just then someone signaled they had found something. Alexei headed out onto the deck as they pulled out a life jacket from the water. It was Natalia's.

 

Natalia woke up from sleeping on the bus when someone crunched down on something. A woman was eating something. That reminded her. She got her bag and found the food she had gotten at the bus station. She curled herself onto the seat and began to eat her meal. A sandwich, apple and chips, along with a bottle of water. She was finally free of her husband and his family. She felt sorry for her mother in law, but only for a little while. She hated the lot of them now. They had put on that show of a loving family on her so that their son could have a wife to beat. She pitied the next woman they sink their teeth into now that she was gone.

There was a change of buses half way through her trip. She was putting as much distance between her and her past as possible. It wasn't until mid afternoon of the next day that the bus she was on pulled into a small town in upper state New York called Shield. She had picked it for it;s quaint little look and everyone knew everybody. She figured she'd feel safer in a smaller town, than a big city. There was still the off chance her husband could come to New York City for work, but Shield was a good hour away from New York and she had no plans to go into the city for anything. She had taken off her black wig during the changeover and was now back to being a red head. She walked around the down town area first before finding a real estate office. 

Four years of saving had acquired her $10,000 dollars. She had enough to lease a house for a few months at least until she gets a job. She was looking at pictures of houses outside when the realtor came out of the office to greet her. “Hi. Are you looking to buy or rent?”

“Rent or lease, if possible,” she said and the woman nodded.

“Well, my name is Sharon. Welcome to Shield,” she said.

Natalia, or she should start calling herself Natasha, saw a house in the listings she liked and she and Sharon took the short drive over there. It was a quaint little cottage situated next to the lake. From the looks of things she was only going to have one neighbor. Natasha walked around the small cottage and inspected each room. It was already full furnished and she saw herself living here. “So, what do you think?” Sharon asked.

“It's so quaint,” she said.

“And you'll be happy to know that the gentleman who lives down the road from you is the chief of police. You would feel very safe here.”

“How much is it again?”

“$475 a month,” Sharon said. Natasha thought of it and looked out to the lake.

“I'll take it,” she said.

“Great. We'll get to the office and get the paperwork started.” By the end of the day, Natasha had a house with a roof over her head. She immediately began to clean up the house. She removed the sheets that were over the furniture, swept the floors, removed the cobwebs. She even repainted the kitchen cupboards a lighter color. Soon she had everything just the way she wanted. Except the front garden. She was currently working on that front garden when she heard barking and a voice call out. “Zeus, come back!” She looked behind her to see a dog coming up her drive. She gasped in fright, but the dog stopped before it got to her and it's owner came into view at the end of the drive. “Zeus, come here, boy,” he called, but the dog refused. “Zeus!” The dog seemed to laugh and he got behind Natasha. “I'm sorry,” he said as he walked up the drive. “He's normally not like this.”

“It's okay,” she said as Zeus laid down on the ground.

“Zeus,” the owner said. As he came closer, Natasha couldn't help herself and look him over. He was at least 6'0'', maybe taller. She could never tell how tall someone was with her small height. He had dirty blonde hair and the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. “Hi, I’m Steve.”

“Natasha,” she said. “I just moved in..”

“Yeah, Sharon gave me a heads up the other day,” he said. “Are you fitting in all right?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

“I'm sorry about Zeus. He has a tendency to run away from me when I don't have him on a leash.”

“Oh, well,” she said looking down at the Belgian Malanois laying behind her. “He seems to be fine,” she said. “Maybe he just wanted to lay down right there,” she said.

“Maybe he just wanted to help you with your gardening,” he said and she laughed. “Um, sorry, but you have some dirt on your face,” he said reaching up and wiping it away from her.

“Thanks, um... so are you my neighbor?” she asked.

“Yes, Steve Rogers. I’m the chief of police.”

“Oh, well she did say that I would feel safe with you as my neighbor,” she said and Steve chuckled.

“Well, if there is anything I can do for you around the cottage. Move furniture, fix something, anything, I’m just a phone call away.”

“I don't have your number,” she said.

“Oh, it's easy. 9-1-1,” he said and she laughed out loud. She hadn't laughed that much since before she met Alexei. “Um, I know we just met and I’m being bold asking this, but...”

“Yes,” she said and he stopped.

“What?”

“Yes, I'll go out on a date with you,” she said.

“I, uh, great. Um, Friday night okay for you?” he asked.

“Yes, Friday will be great.” 

“Okay, Zeus, come on. Before I ask her to marry me,” he said and Natasha chuckled.

 

Steve took Natasha to a local restaurant that was a favorite of his and she had a great time. Steve had been Chief of Police of Shield since he was appointed by the mayor, Nick Fury, four years ago. He was former Special Forces of the Army and had done two tours before he got out. He had four deputies working under him; Bucky Barnes, his best friend from childhood, Thor Odinson, an Army buddy, Sam Wilson, another Army buddy and Clint Barton, yes another Army buddy. Steve had only one relationship, a nurse named Peggy, during a tour in Afghanistan. She was British and worked on the British base. Steve was wounded and the closest hospital was on that base. He fell in love with her while she took care of him. Unfortunately, the relationship didn't last. He left the Army and she stayed with it. The long distance didn't help and they broke up.

Since that first date, Natasha saw Steve all the time. She felt safe with him. She eventually got a job at a bookstore, thanks to Steve. His mother owned it and needed help. Sarah Rogers was a retired nurse, who bought the store from it's previous owner. Sarah loved her immediately and she was glad her son FINALLY found someone. “I've been after him to give me grandchildren for some time now,” Sarah had said during a dinner at Sarah's house. It had been a month since they started seeing each other.

“Mom!” Steve snipped at her. Sarah lovingly cupped her son's face and then looked at Natasha. 

“I love her, son. Don't screw it up,” she said patting his face. Natasha just laughed at mother and son.

Steve and Natasha walked home. It was such a small town. “I love your mother,” she said.

“She has that effect on people,” Steve said and she chuckled.

“I had a really nice time tonight, Steve. Your mother has been so wonderful in giving me a job and..”

“Hey, it's no big deal. She needed the help. She's worked the store herself since she bought it. She's retired and I didn't need her running herself into the ground. You are the one who's been wonderful,” he said and she smiled. They reached the road where their driveways met and stood at the fork for a while. “Well, this is where I leave you, milady,” he said and Natasha chuckled.

“I think you should walk me to my door, Steve.”

“Nat, I can see it from my house. You're fine,” he said starting the walk up his drive. Natasha rolled her eyes. He was so naive.

“Steve?” she called and he turned around. “I'm asking you to come inside my house with me for a night cap.”

“Oh, it's rather late,” he said and she walked up to him and pulled him down into a kiss. He was taken a back by it, but he eventually kissed back. 

“We're either doing this in my house and your house,” she said.

“My house is closer,” he said and she grabbed his hand and they walked down the driveway. After Steve tended to Zeus, Steve offered Natasha a drink, but she refused. She instead drew him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I should warn you, it's been a while for me.”

“Hmm, how long is a while?”

“Let's just say I’m in Sahara desert territory,” he said and she chuckled. “Very funny. Bucky and them have been picking on me about it. Saying it if I don't have sex again soon, I'll be a virgin again,” he said and Natasha let out a barking laugh. “Oh, I see how it is,” he said before he picked her up. Natasha let out a shriek and she grabbed onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Well, you got that part right,” she said. “Bedroom, now.” Steve carried her upstairs to his bedroom and once he was there, he slowed things down. Natasha expected him to toss her onto the bed. Instead, he gently laid her down. He was careful not to put his entire weight onto her.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she said and he kissed her softly. Her legs came undone from his waist and she kicked off her heels. He removed his shoes and kissed down her neck.

“I do something you don't like, let me know,” he said.

“Okay, yes,” she said nodding her head. Steve unbuttoned her dress and kissed down her body. Natasha let out fleeting moans as his lips touched her skin. Steve removed the dress before pulling off his shirt. “Wow, that's what was under there?” she asked and he chuckled. Steve had the most perfect chiseled chest and abs that looked like they were carved from wood. Natasha couldn't help herself and reached out and touched them. She felt Steve shiver under her touch and she reached down and unbuckled his belt. Steve kissed her as he shimmied out of his pants and they fell to the floor. Steve got back on top of her and kissed her softly.

“Okay?” he asked. Natasha nodded before running her hands along his muscular back. She felt them move under her touch as Steve kissed her neck. She moaned softly as his hands massaged her breasts through her bra. He reached behind her and unclasped it before tossing it aside. He took a moment to take the sight in front of him. “So beautiful,” he exclaimed and she blushed. “Even that color you're beautiful,” he teased and she smacked his arm.

“Come here,” she said before pulling him into a kiss. Their chest meshed together and Steve groaned softly into her mouth. She spread her legs out of habit and found herself curling her legs around Steve's waist. “Steve,” she moaned as he kissed down her neck. He moved down her body and took a nipple into his mouth. Natasha let out a moan and her body arched up into Steve's. As he trailed down her stomach, Steve put both hands on her breasts and kneaded them. Natasha let out a deep moan as he trailed his lips further down. She whimpered when he let go of her breasts and removed her panties. Steve then sat up on his knees and pushed down his boxer briefs. “Wow,” she exclaimed and Steve chuckled. She liked what she saw. 

Steve reached into the bedside table and found a condom. He tore it open and rolled it onto his cock and got back on top of Natasha. She spread her legs again and he reached down, touching her. She moaned, pulling him down into a kiss. His fingers entered her and she moaned again. He moaned feeling how wet she was already and moved his fingers in and out before pulling them out. “Steve, please,” she said and Steve lined his cock up and thrust into her. Her legs automatically came around his waist and he groaned as her womanhood literally suck in his cock. 

“Oh, God,” he moaned.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Been a while since I've been with a woman,” he said. He sank into her all the way to the hilt and breathed out. “My God, you feel incredible,” he said and kissed her. He moaned as he moved and he got a small, gasped moan from her. Steve pulled out before thrusting back in and he got a fluttering moan from the woman underneath him. Keeping his weight off of her, Steve thrust in and out of Natasha. She moved her hips with him and he moaned right along with her. His thrusts were soft and slow and she moaned her encouragement. He moved faster and grabbed her hips with his hands and thrust deep into her. 

“Steve,” she moaned and grabbed the headboard of his bed. She squeezed her legs around his waist tight and he faltered in his thrusts and he gasped out, leaning down onto her. “You okay there?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said before kissing her. He moved again and soon they had a rhythm going. Every time he would thrust into her, she would move her hips to meet him. It did wonders for him and he found himself getting close to his orgasm. He reached down in between him and Natasha and she gasped when his fingers found her clitoris. 

“Steve,” she moaned. Her legs grasped his waist tighter and he groaned into her neck.

“Tasha,” he moaned against her ear. She let out a gasped moan, her body arching up into Steve's. He came two thrusts later, moaning deep against her nape. “Holy shit,” he breathed out.

“Yeah, wow,” she exclaimed. Steve pulled out of her and pulled the condom off before tossing it into the wastebasket bedside his bed. Natasha curled up beside him and placed her head on his chest. She let out a happy sigh as his arms came around her. He heard her breathing even out and pretty soon, he was sure she was asleep. He kissed her on the head and closed his eyes to sleep.

 

Two months later.....

Alexei Shostakov was revisiting the house he and Natalia used to live in. It was nearly three months since she drowned and it was his first time back. Most of her stuff was still there. He would have never had come back, but a suspicious phone call from a woman at a YMCA a few towns over. She had just heard of his wife's death and couldn't believe it. She was her best student. Alexei inquired what she had been teaching his wife and the woman answered that she was a swim instructor and that Natalia was her best. She had learned to overcome her fear of water and learn to swim. He thanked her for her condolences and immediately went to their beach house. He ransacked all of the boxes marked 'Natalia' and searched through her papers trying to find anything that hinted she was alive. He came up empty and headed to the bathroom. Most of her personal items were still in there and searched through each beauty case. Her manicure case was the last for him to look through and when he did, his finger was poked by something sharp. He grimaced as he pulled his finger out and saw blood. He went over to the toilet to get some paper when he saw it. A simple gold band with diamonds all around. 

Alexei slowly picked it up out of the toilet and looked at it. It sure looked like Natalia's ring, but there was only one way to be sure. He slowly put it on his pinky finger on his left hand. It slid on perfectly. It was her ring, which meant she was alive. His wife was alive. He went straight to his father. “She is alive, Father. The bitch played me,” he said. “She is out there somewhere, probably with someone else. Another man is touching her, I know it.”

“Calm down, son. We'll have Rumlow and his team look for her. If she is alive, they will find her.” 

It took Rumlow and his team a month to find Natalia living in Shield, New York, as Natasha Romanoff. “She is alive,” Rumlow said putting the pictures in front of him. “Living under an assumed identity,” he said. Alexei looked through the pictures and seethed seeing his wife with another man.

“Who is this guy she is with?”

“Police Chief of Shield, Steve Rogers. I ran a background check on him. He's ex special forces as are the four of his deputies. He was a decorated Army officer before he got out after two tours, one in Iraq and one in Afghanistan,” Rumlow said and Alexie glared at him. “You asked who he was. What do you want us to do?”

“Take me to her,” Alexei said.

For three days, Alexei observed his wife in her new environment. She was always with that guy, Steve and he seethed with anger whenever he touched his wife the way he used to. “Rumlow, I have an idea on how to get my wife back.”

 

Steve watched Natasha work behind the counter of his mom's bookstore. He reached into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out the engagement ring he bought at Dugan's jewelry store. He put it back in and entered the store. Natasha looked up and she smiled seeing him coming into the store. She was on the phone, so she held up her finger to let him know she would be with him in a minute. He nodded and sat himself down in one of the reading corners. He realized it had only been five months since he had known Natasha, but he loved her. They both had since told the other that and Steve was positive he was ready to take the next leap in the relationship. When he had told his mother he was planning to propose to Natasha soon, she was thrilled. She expected a grand-baby by next year. “Mom, I can't work miracles like that,” he said. Natasha hung up the phone and turned to her boyfriend. 

“What's up?” 

“You free tonight?” he asked.

“I don't know. Some guy asked me to come to the carnival with me,” she said and he chuckled. 

“I meant after the carnival,” he said.

“Yeah, I’m free. Your mom gave me the night off. She's closing early cause of the festival,” she said. Of course his mother had to give her the night off to allow him to do this. “You want to go now?” she asked.

“Uh, no. I'll pick you up in an hour when Mom gets here,” he said.

“I'm here,” his mother said. “Go have fun. Festival is for the young kids,” she said.

Steve and Natasha walked to the festival held in the down town area hand in hand. Everybody gave Steve a nod. He was still in his police uniform. Rumlow and his team watched as they ate their supper at one of the stalls and split a funnel cake before hitting some rides. Steve tried his hand at the games and actually won a teddy bear for her. She cradled it to her chest as they walked along the vendors of the festival. “I love you, Tasha,” he said calling her his nickname for her, getting a chuckle from her.

“Steve, I love you, too, but there's something I have to tell you before this relationship goes any further.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Can we go to the station?” she asked. Steve nodded and took her hand to take her to the station. No one was there. All four deputies were out and Steve took her to the back where his office was. 

“All right. Lay it on me,” he said.

“I have been married before,” she said.

“Oh, what kind of idiot would let you go?”

“The kind that beat his wife when she made his dinner wrong,” she said and the smile on Steve's face disappeared. “He wasn't like that when we met and he was charming during our wedding and honeymoon. The day we got back, he changed.”

“How long?”

“Too long,” she said. “I couldn't take it anymore. I faked my death to get away from him,” she confessed.

“You what? Why not divorce him?”

“If it was that simple, I would have done it, but his family had connections and I had no one. Not even friends.”

“So, you just faked your death? How long did that take?”

“I planned for about four years. I didn't get an opportunity until we went sailing with a neighbor. A storm formed and I saw the break that I needed. A wave hit the boat and I jumped overboard.”

“He thought you drowned?” he asked and she nodded. “Well, if he had you declared dead, it'd be kind of hard to bring you back, but Pepper can do just about anything,” he said. “She can help you with the divorce proceedings.”

“I don't even know if he thinks I’m still alive. I didn't take anything with me except my go bag I had.”

“Come on, let's go home and get some rest. We'll figure out something tomorrow.” Natasha nodded and they left the station. Steve led the way to his cruiser and she got into the front seat. He leaned into the window and gave her a kiss. “I won't let anything bad happen to you.” Natasha smiled as Steve went around his cruiser and got into it. He turned it on and drove off, away from the festival.

Steve noticed the van following them, but it turned down an alley before they got to their street. He pulled into his driveway and parked the car. They got out of the car and headed into Steve's house. Lights came on inside as the van that was following them came to a stop at the end of the fork of the drives. “The cabin across from his is empty. We can set up in there.”

“Just give me a gun,” he said. “Stay out here,” he added as Rollins handed him a gun. “Any gunshots you here, it's me shooting the bastard sleeping with my wife.” Alexei left the van and Rollins popped his head in from the back.

“Is he really going to go shoot this guy because his wife left him?” he asked.

“Sounds like it.”

“Does this guy even know how to shoot? The guy he's going to try to shoot is ex Special Forces. Ten bucks says we never hear that shot,” he said.

“You're on. We'll give him fifteen minutes. If we don't hear anything by then, we'll go in.”

“Right,” he said. 

 

Steve and Natasha were sleeping when something falling woke them up. “What was that?” she asked.

“I don't know,” he said before getting up. He got out his sidearm and gave her his phone. “Call the station. Bucky should be there,” he said. She nodded as she dialed and got out of the bed. Steve headed down stairs and saw a lamp down in his living room. “I don't know who you are, but I want you out of my house, now!” Steve turned a corner and he was hit with something from behind. He went down as Alexei held his gun on him.

“You and my wife must be no more,” he said. “She is mine.” He didn't shoot Steve, but instead headed upstairs to retrieve his wife. Natasha was in the closet on the phone with Bucky.

“It's been a while, Bucky. Steve hasn't come back yet.”

“I've got Thor, Clint and Sam, we're coming. Two minutes,” he said. Natasha gasped whne the bedroom door opened and she saw her husband.

“He's here, not Steve, a person in our house.”

“Stay where you are, Nat! We're coming!” 

Rumlow and Rollins heard the sirens before they saw them. “What do want to do?” Rollins asked.

“Crazy dude is on his own,” Rumlow said, but before they could pull away, four cruisers pulled up along them, blocking off their escape. “Fuck,” he swore.

“Get out of the car, now!” Thor shouted, his gun trained on the van. “Slowly open the door and come out with your hands up!” Clint came around the passenger side with Sam and opened the side door. There were three other guys in the back with their hands up.

“Evening, fellas,” Sam said.

Bucky ran into the house, gun drawn. “Steve!” he shouted turning on the lights and seeing him there on the floor. Steve was coming to when Bucky approached him.

“Natasha?”

“I don't know. She said that the guy who broke in was in the house,” he said.

“She's upstairs hiding,” Steve said.

“Not anymore,” a voice said. They both turned to see Alexei with Natasha and a gun to her head.

“Steve,” she pleaded.

“Shut up!” Alexei shouted. “I'm going to get out of here with my wife,” he said.

“Your wife?” Bucky asked. Both and Steve had their guns trained on Alexei, but it didn't deter him from leaving the house through the front door. Rumlow and his team were in the car being watched by Sam as Clint and Thor came up the walk, shouting at Alexei to drop his gun. He kept his arm around Natasha who struggled.

“Stop struggling. You are coming home with me where you belong,” he said. 

“No, I’m done submitting to you,” Natasha said. Without any warning, she elbowed Alexei in the stomach and he groaned out in pain. His hold on her loosened and she fell to the ground. 

“Bitch!” Alexei raised his gun to shoot Natasha, but he didn't get a chance. Three deputies fired; Clint, Bucky and Thor. Alexei went down and Natasha buried her head into the ground.

“Natasha!” Steve shouted. He gathered her up in his arms and she let out a sob. “It's okay. I've got you.” She held onto him like she was never going to let go.

 

One Year Later.......

Natasha Rogers sat in the bedroom checking the time on her phone. So much had happened in the year since Alexei tried to kidnap her, kill her and was killed instead. Mayor Fury contacted Alexei's father who immediately flew out to identify his son's body. He immediately blamed Natasha for his son's death and planned a huge lawsuit against her. It never took off. Pepper Potts was the best lawyer in Shield. She had offered her services to Natasha if she needed them. Fortunately, Alexei's father's lawyer said that the dash cam on Thor's cruiser showed Alexei clearly holding Natasha hostage and raising his gun to shoot her. There was no point in suing her when she was clearly the victim.

Steve proposed a month later. She said yes and they married the next year. They honeymooned in Bali for two weeks. They came back with smiles and tans. Steve went back to his job as police chief and Natasha went back to the bookstore. Sarah actually had a surprise for Natasha when she got back. “You're giving me the bookstore?” she asked looking at the deed with her name on it.

“Consider a wedding present, honey,” Sarah said. “The shop is yours.”

Natasha was speechless for the first time in her life and she gave Sarah a bone crushing hug. Now, as she waited two minutes, she had the opportunity to give back to her mother in law. She and Steve have only been back from the honeymoon for a month, but she had Dr. Bruce Banner, her new doctor, take out her birth control device when she had gotten to Shield. The timer on her phone went off and she got up and went into the bathroom. She picked up the white stick on the counter and saw two lines. She was pregnant.

“Natasha! I’m home!” Steve yelled from downstairs.

“In the bathroom!” she shouted before putting the stick she had down with the other two on the counter. “I have something to tell you!” she shouted.

“Yeah?” he asked walking into the bedroom. “Nat, honey, what is it?” he asked.

“I'm pregnant,” she said with a smile.

“You're pregnant?” he asked, laughing and she nodded. Steve let out a joyous laugh and lifted up his wife. Natasha squealed with joy. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” she said before they kissed.

THE END


End file.
